


Champ

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blowjobs, Breast Fucking, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Praise Kink, weak puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Sans comes home in a piss-poor mood. Luckily, you know at least one fool-proof way to get his mind off of it.aka. In which Sans is a god damn dork and I love him.





	

The slam of a door jolted you awake on the couch, your eyes flying open as you sprang to your feet at the ready. Ready to fight or flee, you didn’t know, but your heart raced in your throat as you pivoted to your side, ready to make the snap decision. 

“Would you sit the fuck down? It’s just me.” 

Sans scowled at you as he tossed his leather jacket on the armrest before plopping himself down violently. The couch springs groaned under his weight, leaving you staring while your heartbeat struggled to get back under control. Sans paid you no mind, utterly ignoring you as he hunched over in his seat, wiping a hand on his forehead while his elbows rested themselves on his thighs. His heels bounced on the ground restlessly while he stared intently at the tv screen. An involuntary shudder wracked through you and you winced at the harsh sound of his teeth grinding. You sat down next to Sans and gently rested your fingertips on his back, running your fingers up and down the knobby shape of his spine through his thick sweater. The light charge of his magic tingled your fingers as you felt for his soul. The agitation and unrest there was palpable, even by his standards.

Sans shifted out of your reach with an irritated growl. “Stop that,” he protested, “You don't need to check my stats; I’m fine.”

“You're tense,” you remarked simply. Sans's garnet colored eye lights flickered over to you for only a moment before shifting anxiously to the other side of the room with a huff. He grumbled, but did not say anything in response as you edged closer to his side, hooking your arms together as you interlaced your fingers. Sans never wanted to talk out his issues unless it was on his own terms. You accepted that, so you didn't bother asking. But, that didn't mean you’d let him wallow in a foul mood. Sans exhaled as your lips pressed against the bottom of his jaw and your hand caressed the side of his skull. “So… How’s about I help take that chip off your shoulder, Sugar Skull?”

“Heh.” Sans squeezed your hand with a self-depreciating laugh and turned his body towards you, hooking his free arm behind the small of your back. “Appreciate the offer, but I'm just not sure if you're up to the task.” But, despite his words, that grin of his seemed to egg you on. 

Your thumb brushed under his eye socket as you leaned in, so close that you could felt his breath ghosting on your skin. “Is that so? I do  _ love _ a challenge, you know.” Sans's eyes dilated at the proclamation and your lips crashed onto his teeth. The kiss was cautious at first, but quickly deepened as your tongue darted between his parted teeth, careful not to hit any sharp edges. A warm sensation hit your senses immediately when you met the surface of his coalescing magic. You practically drank the taste: a sharp and bitter heat that stung your throat with an underlying sweetness that drove you wild as you got lost in the familiar nooks and crannies of his mouth. Sans's hand wandered down your waist, grabbing the swell of your thigh as you tilted your body onto his lap and he moaned into your mouth with a soft timbre. You let go of his hand and pushed up his sweater as your fingers curled under his floating ribs. You felt his body twitch and rock under you as you tugged at his sloping curves and skimmed your nails along the bone. His breath would hitch every time you dug your fingers ever so slightly, your nails raking the underside of his ribs while the pads of your thumbs pressed in on the smooth surface. 

“Fuck, Doll, slow it down, will ya?” Sans gasped as you broke the kiss. You relinquished your grip immediately and ran your fingers soothingly across the shallow scratch marks. Sans huffed under you and reached up to stroke your cheek bone, looking you in the eye with a toothy grin. “You need me to throw you a bone that badly, babe?” 

“Okay, that one was awful, and you know it,” you groaned, a smile belying your tone as you rolled your eyes and pulled the sweater over his head. You tossed it over your shoulder and ran your fingers down his torso. Your fingers fell down each one of his ribs like rungs on a ladder and your eyes traced the various nicks and scratches that decorated his sternum. “Good thing I love you,” you mumbled. Sans turned bright red and slightly averted his gaze as you reached a hand up to stroke his jawline. You tipped his face towards you and touched your lips to his temple, and you stood up from the couch with a wink before shedding your clothes on the spot. Sans's eyes widened eagerly with every layer that hit the floor. In a flash, he joined you on the floor, tugging off his basketball shorts and revealing his growing erection.

“Doll… God, it's like I keep forgetting how damn  _ hot _ you are!” His tongue slid out to swipe against his teeth hungrily and he extended his arms in an effort to pull you into him. However, your hand pushed against his sternum and sent him careening back into the couch with a soft thud. 

“Oh, no, you sit right back down, got that?” Sans chuckled and sported a cheeky grin as you chided him, shrugging his shoulders. You climbed onto his lap with a hum, straddling his legs with his cock pressing up against your belly. Sans groaned with delight as your fingers curled around his half-chub and stroked. “Just sit back, and let me do my thing.” Sans choked on air when your palm swiped across the sensitive head before pumping with slightly more vigor, his length growing slick with precum. You could feel the core of his magic steadily forming in your hand, his cock simultaneously growing and hardening under your firm grip. 

Your heart skipped a beat at the way his eyes lolled in his skull, the normally piercing scarlet lights losing focus in his sockets. You shifted on his lap with a sudden awareness of the warm ache collecting between your thighs, and you resisted the urge to arch your back and rub his cock against your slit. Oh, but stars, did you want to pleasure yourself against him. But, more than that, you wanted to fuck him senseless. You wanted to see that man utterly  _ undone _ by you, just as much as you needed the same from him. The very image was almost enough to make you cum right there. You raised your hips and felt his head prod at your entrance, pushing against your folds with bare restraint. Biting your lip, you both grunted loudly as you slammed yourself down, sheathing his cock inside you. You could practically feel the sparks crackling at the back of your mind as you rolled your hips up and down, letting him stretch you out while you rode his cock.

“Fuck, slow down, babe!” Sans laughed, a growling, rolling sound as your fingers latched onto his clavicles for support. “I… can go for fucking days! No need to rush!” You let out a keening whine as his fingers bruised your hips in efforts to slow you down. You peeked an eye open and pulled yourself down on his cock, feeling his girth twitch inside you. 

“Can't… Keep up?” You huffed in Sans's arms and grinned daringly. “Thought ya liked it rough!” 

“You want it rough?” Sans's right eye flared sudden and bright and your jaw snapped open as he thrust into you with surprising vigor. “How's this?” 

You didn't have the chance to respond when Sans captured your lips and invaded your open mouth with his tongue, forcing its way down your throat. Your throat reflexively tightened even further with a muffled groan as his fingers tweaked your nipple harshly. You moaned into his mouth as your legs pumped in time to meet the quick thrusts that ground him deeper and deeper down into your core. 

"You're so damn cute when you try and take control, you know that?” His hips ground into you and made a smooth circle, his cock rubbing against your sensitive walls. The new sensation rocked your senses as he pulled his head away from your neck. Your eyes glazed over as you both locked contact, and your breathing grew shallow with desire.

“Sans…  _ please _ …” You choked on air when Sans started thrusting, again. Your breath hitched, your eyes tearing up at the way he hilted into you, filling you completely as his cock rutted against your insides. You huffed and heaved in his arms, your leg muscles aching and twitching with every turn of his hips. 

“Fuck, you're taking it all, aren't ya? That's a good girl…” You arched your back as Sans's teeth left a small trail of bites down your skin until his tongue flicked against your areola before taking your breast in his mouth. Your hands planted themselves on his knees, and you ground your hips forward, rolling into him as he sucked and rolled your soft flesh with his tongue.

“S-Sans,” you whimpered on his lap as his cock angled to brush against your g spot, and you rocked your hips to catch the sensation. Sans slurped and sighed as he continued to suck on your breasts, his teeth grazing around the sensitive area. You gasped as you felt his teeth nick the bow of your cleavage, swiping his tongue between your breasts with a hungry growl. 

One hand gripped firm against your ass while the other continued to play with your chest, pulling and pinching your other nipple between his fingers while pulling you further into his lap. Your back arched under his ministrations, your nails digging into his knees as you supported yourself. “Sa...nsss..! Sans..!” You felt his fingers wander from your chest to curl in your hair as he tilted you back. Sans stared at you, half-lidded and panting. The fierce red light behind his eyes flickered as he focused on your features; on the way your skin flushed and how your muscles started to twitch as you approached orgasm. 

“There's a girl…” Sans's voice sounded hoarse and restrained as his own climax began to build up. He gasped as a sudden, urgent pang hit him, rocking him to the core. “Fuck! That's it! Just like that, come on!! Almost there!” You just barely heard him over your shrieking gasps as he picked up the pace. Sans closed his eye sockets, shouting praise after praise over your crescendoing moans. “Fuck, Baby, you’re doing so good! Riding my cock like.. a fuckin’ champ!”

“I--!” Your jaw fell open and your fingers dug into the back of his spine as the muscles in your body unraveled and twitched, leaving you clinging to his ribs like a film. You muttered words of affection in his neck, and your thumb smoothed the back of his skull. Sans groaned under you and thumbed loose circles into your back, waiting for you to come back down.

“God.  _ Damn _ , doll, that was certainly a hell of a way to welcome me home,” he laughed as you kissed the top of his cheekbone lovingly.

“Not like you're complaining, right,” you teased, your consonants loose.

“Ha! Hell no, that was great! You~” You snickered as Sans suddenly pulled you close and started peppering you with kisses. “You were great.” 

You hummed and eased yourself off of his lap and onto your feet, a frown tugging at you mouth when you caught a glimpse of Sans’s crotch. “Never got to cum, huh?” Sans gave a half-shrug, as if saying it wasn't a huge deal. 

“Hey, don't worry ‘bout it. Not like I didn't enjoy myself, or anythin’. Hey, at least you never have to worry about me cummin’ too early, right?” Sans’s guffaw of laughter died quickly when you didn't respond, your brow knitted in worry. “C’mon, don't be like that, Doll. Nothing a quick ‘handy’ can't fix.” Sans gave you a look as you lowered yourself to your knees in front of him. 

“I think you deserve a little more than that, Hon,” you mumbled as you leaned forward, nestling his cock in your cleavage pressing your breasts together around him as you rocked on your knees. Sans sucked in a breath when he looked down at you and saw you staring right at him with a provocative expression, the head of his cock poking out from between your breasts with a steady bubble of precum leaking from the tip. You bowed your head as you started to gain momentum and opened your mouth to suck on the exposed end. Sans’s voice garbled in his throat as his hands shot to the back of your head, encouraging your pace. You hummed deeply as you sucked and rocked forward, feeling him glide between your breasts and into your mouth, savoring the sound of Sans sighing and groaning above you. The taste of your own cum mingled with the taste of Sans's cock, a mix of salty and bitter that lessened the longer you sucked, though sometimes the taste would pick up again when his length glided between your breasts, sticky and slick with cum and saliva.

You rocked your hips smoothly as you bobbed up and down his length, and Sans scooted closer to the edge of the couch, giving you a better angle to smother his cock between your breasts. You have a low hum and felt him twitch from the subtle vibrations that it sent. You loved the way he moaned over you and you had fun imagining his expression as you squeezed your breasts around him, his cock encompassed by the soft flesh. 

The thick, salty taste of his pre hit your taste buds in small spurts, and you could feel him tense up in your mouth, every twitch and bob of his cock amplified against your sensitive lips. Sans groaned loudly as your breasts enveloped him almost completely, his cock gliding from the base of your cleavage to your eager lips with little or no resistance.

“More…”

With an almost strangled sob, Sans's fingers dug into your scalp and wove into your hair, pulling you further down his length. Started, you scrambled in his lap for balance, your hands abandoning your breasts to settle on his femurs as you pushed yourself up for air, ignoring the choking sensation in your throats from the force of the motion. “Little eager?” You were teasing, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand while Sans turned red above you, avoiding your puckish smirk.

“Sh-shut up…”

“Make me.” 

Sans almost choked on air at the daring glint in your eye. “ _ Geeesus, _ Dollface, the hell’s gotten into ya, today?” You said nothing, and Sans shuddered violently when you licked his cock from base to tip, never breaking eye contact. Your tongue lingered as you wrapped your lips around his head, and Sans spasmed when the flat of your tongue swirled around the tip, pressing firmly against him, before you eased yourself down his shaft, relaxing your jaw the more you took him in. Your arms snaked under his thighs, hoisting his knees over your shoulders while you hooked your fingers into the grooves of his pelvis, trapping his hips as you continued to take him in, slowly. 

Sans's hands found the back of your head again, his fingers loose and lazy as they tangled in your hair. “Oh, _hell yes…_ God… That feels amazing… You know _just_ what I like, don't you?” You sighed through your nose in a blissful hum. It was difficult to concentrate on your gag reflex over the sighs of praise coming from your loving boyfriend. But, the garbled sound that spilled from the back of his throats made it worth it when you felt your lips brush against the hard bone of his pelvis, and you felt him spasm under you as the back of your throat tightened around him. You backed your head up a smidgen before coming back down, then again, just a little more, then a bit more. Within the minute, you felt like your lips glided up and down the near entirety of his shaft, your throat relaxing little by little the more you sucked him off.

Sans's grip in your hair tightened as you picked up the pace and tightened the seal of your lips around him. His voice cracked as he feverishly rambled about how good your mouth feels, how you're being way too good to him, oh fuck, how did he get this lucky? The list went on and on and you absorbed every word of adoration, every sigh of ecstasy that erupted out of him as you felt his cock twitch and tremble in your mouth. You gripped the base of his spine and moaned loudly around his dick as hot, thick, roped of cum shot into the back of your throat, skipping your taste buds as you felt it slither down your esophagus. You pressed your lips down to his base and greedily swallowed every drop that hit your throat as spasm after spasm twitched in your mouth, only releasing your lips around his cock when it finally stilled. You looked up and grinned as Sans stared blankly upwards, his mouth agape as a small strand of drool formed.

You laughed readily and kissed the corner of his mouth. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

“We need to get you one of them big ass belts,” Sans drawled, still staring at the ceiling with a vacant expression.

“Uh… Okay..? Why?” You stared at Sans worriedly as you sat next to him on the couch. You didn't break him, right? 

“‘Cause you are the god. Damn.  _ Champ _ !”

“What are you-?” You paused for a moment to mull it over, then suddenly snorted with laughter as you put two and two together. “Oh. Oh my God. Do you mean a championship belt? Like in wrestling? Oh, you're such a fucking dork, you know that?”

Sans groaned loudly and wrapped his arm around you waist, pulling you closer. “Welp, it's a good thing ya love me, right?” Sans tilted his head to wink at you, and you couldn't help but smile back. You pecked him on the cheek before wrapping your arms around him in an embrace. 

“Damn straight, I do! Bad jokes and all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and, if you'd like, feel free to check out my other works!  
> Note: all works 18+; reader discretion advised


End file.
